Andre Rubio
Andre Guiterrez Rubio Jr. (born July 29th, 1974) is a Mexican CAW professional wrestler, better known by his former ring name Adrian Dynamico. He currently wrestles for DIW under his real name. He started his wrestling career in Mexico, where he was known for teaming up with El Maniatico. He later went to the USA, and wrestled for Extreme Championship Wrestling. He is known for his high-flying, innovative wrestling type (much like his cousin Rey Mysterio), and overall become a 7-Time World Champion, 3-Time Tag Team Champion, and 7-Time Cruiserweight Champion. Career Andre began his wrestling his career in Mexico after being trained at the age of 16 by his father Andre Dynamico Sr., and his grandfather Rey Dynamico. His debut (under the name Junior in 1994 was against El Maniatico (currently wrestling on DIW Dungeon) in his hometown of Tijuana. After his debut match, he teamed up with El Maniatico in the following months until Maniatico turned on him, leading to a Mask vs. Mask match, which Andre won (although Maniatico would start wearing his mask years later). He also occasionally matched up against his cousin, Rey Mysterio. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1996-1997) Andre Rubio debuted on USA television in ECW against Johnny Grunge, which he lost. He continued his feud with El Maniatico in ECW, competing in TLC matches, Cage matches, and Mask vs. Hair match, which Andre lost, shortening his hair as a result. World CAW Wrestling (1997-1998) Andre Rubio had a stint in WCW, competing against Dean Malenko and Beast. At one point, he was added as an extra in the lWo entrance for their match against the Four Horsemen. Nu Wrestling Evolution(September 2006-2007) Andre Rubio signed with the NWE. He managed to capture the NWE Championship once, and the NWE Hardcore Championship. Feud with Stevi T During the battle between EWE and NWE, Andre engaged in a feud with Stevi T (who was with EWE at the time). It began at a Brawl Series press conference, when Stevi T announced his involvement in the Brawl Series cross-branded 6 man tag match. He then went on to disrespect Andre Rubio (a participant in the 6-man tag match) and Eddie Guerrero (who had died in the year 2005). Andre immediately attacked Stevi, and they engaged in a brawl at the conference. Stevi and Andre squared off in many matches, including TLC matches, Steel Cage, Hardcore, Ladders, and even a Hair vs. Hair match (which resulted in a draw). They had their final match at EWE's BrawlMania, when Stevi T defeated Andre Rubio in a Hell in a Cell match. The Stevi/ Andre rivalry was voted best rivalry of the year in NWE and EWE. LAX and feud with DX After his 6-month long rivalry with Stevi T, Andre returned to NWE action, teaming up with his cousin Rey Mysterio and even making it to the tag titles. Two weeks before Freaky Friday, Andre and Rey defended their NWE Tag Titles against the Bashman and Damaja. During the tag match, Homicide and Hernandez of the LAX stormed to the ring and attacked Rey Mysterio, costing them the match and enabling Bashman and Damaja to become the new tag champions. At the week before the CPV, Rey was attacked backstage by LAX, leaving Andre to challenge for the titles alone against the champions, which he lost. At Freaky Friday, LAX took on the team of Andre Rubio and Rey Mysterio. During the match, Rey Mysterio was looking to execute the 619, but Andre smashed a chair into his back from outside whilst he was bouncing off the ropes. LAX scored the victory, and Andre attacked Rey Mysterio after the match along with LAX, signifying his new membership of LAX. Andre returned to his "gangster" heel gimmick a week later on NWE, along with his team LAX. Later that night, LAX attacked Rey Mysterio during his match against Sandman. This lead to a one-on-one match between Mysterio and Rubio the following week, with LAX barred from ringside. In the middle of the match, LAX proceeded to attack Rey Mysterio, but Mysterio saw it coming and stormed out the ring. A few seconds later, green gung poured down on all 3 members of LAX. On the following week, LAX were backstage in the locker room getting ready for their 6-man tag match against Rey Mysterio and the B.O.D. Andre put on his trademark "LAX" shirt, and as he turned around the shirt had "DX" spray-painted on it. As LAX stood waiting in the ring for Mysterio's arrival, DX's theme played throughout the arena, and Shawn Michaels, Triple H and Mysterio stormed to the ring, taking out all LAX members. DX and LAX had many bouts at the CPVs, but it all came to ahead at Blood Sport, when the two members of DX took on all 3 members of LAX (this was due to X-Pac joining nWo few months back). Also, following Chyna's return the previous week, Chyna also took on Kimberly Persia at the CPV in a Bald or Beautiful match (hair vs. hair). All members of LAX defeated the members of DX that night, with Chyna having to cut her hair short. LAX continued for a few months until Homicide and Hernandez were released from NWE. Andre returned to his normal gimmick, and reclaimed his staus as a heel. Shortly after the split, Andre left NWE. Deep Impact Wrestling (2009) ]] Andre Rubio was due to return to in-ring competition in DIW, under the brand HardCAW TV. Before DIW could begin, however, the HardCAW TV roster was let go, along with Andre Rubio. This redundency wasn't to last long however as he was soon rehired to appear on DIW CAW is WAR, and returned at DIW's Hardcore Revolution, assisting Stevi T against D-Mack & Matt and becoming retaining the DIW Tag Team titles. Personal Life On Jan 19. 2005, Kimberly gave birth to a baby boy, who was named Adrian Rubio. Andre got married to Kimberly Persia on May 27. 2006, in which many WWE wrestlers were in attendance (including Rey Mysterio and Johnny Nitro). Andre has many tattoos on his body that has meaning: *His tattoo of a hawk on his left arm represents his "Mexican Hawk" gimmick. *His tattoo from his right side of his chest through his right arm represents his background as a mexican, and suggests that "my body is filled with pure mexican history". *His ECW tattoo on his stomach represents his time in ECW *His fire skull tattoo on his back is his grandfather's trademark logo as a prfessional wrestler. In wrestling * Finishers ** Gory Bomb / Ghetto Bomb (2003-Present) ** Slick Flip Bottom (2008-Present) ** Snap DDT (2006) *'Signature Moves' **Springboard Moonsault DDT''' **Diving Cross Body **Hurricanrana **Diving Hurricanrana * Nicknames ** "The Mexican Hawk" ** "The Mexican Gangster" *'Entrance Themes' **"Loser" by Beck **"Mack Millitant" WWE **'"Bow Wow Wow"' by Mad One and Konnan Championships and accomplishments *'Deep Impact Wrestling' **DIW Tag Team Championship (1 time) (Note: his victory at Hardcore Revolution was null and as result the Tag titles were vacated) *'Nu-Wrestling Evolution' **NWE Championship (1 time) **NWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) *Feud of the Year (Stevi T vs. Andre Rubio) (2006)